24 Hours
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose are about to lose each other after the Battle of Canary Wharf, the Doctor comes up with a way to give them twenty-four more hours. One more day to be together. But will the Doctor be able to say what he most wants her to know before it's too late? TWO OUTCOMES: Goodbye/Canon Version and Reunion Version plus Sequel!
1. Canon Version

**Title: _24 Hours_**

**Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rating: T for sensuality and slight language**

**Summary: When the Doctor and Rose are about to lose each other after the Battle of Canary Wharf, the Doctor comes up with a way to give them 24 more hours. One more day to be together. But will the Doctor be able to say what he most wants her to know before it's too late? TWO OUTCOMES: Goodbye/Canon Version and Reunion Version+Sequel**

**A/N: Been a while since I've written a fix-it story. I guess it's been done so many times before for Doomsday by other people, but I've never seen one with this idea, which is all my own. First chapter is the goodbye version, for those who like to stick to the canon. Second chapter is a reunion version, where the Doctor and Rose figure out...well you'll just have to wait and read it :) Third chapter is a sequel to the second, just because it's not substantial enough to be its' own story. Warning: The first chapter is a lot more angsty than the actual episode "Doomsday"(if that's even possible) Theme song for this fic is _Somewhere Love Remains_ by Lady Antebellum, which I think fits perfectly. Don't worry, this isn't a songfic, I just inserted a few paragraphs from the song where it was most appropriate. Have fun reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Goodbye Version**_

"_Here we go again  
Sitting on the edge of leaving.  
You don't have to speak,  
I can see it in your eyes.  
I know you too well,  
You know I can tell you're hiding  
Something inside." _

"I...I'm never gonna see you again." Rose sobbed. The Doctor's eyes were full of emotion. Mostly sadness, and something else.

"I-I..." He paused, and Rose looked up at him. Suddenly the other emotion became clear. It was hope. "Rose I...I've been saving energy for the past five hundred years, in case I ever needed to do something against the laws of time." He blurted, as if he wanted to get it out before he stopped himself. "I can pause time for twenty-four hours."

"What, really?" Rose wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Twenty-four hours, that's all we get." He insisted. "No more, no less. I can give you the greatest day of your life, but you'd have to come back here to this universe right after."

"One more day?"

"Yup. You in?"

"Of course. I mean...it's so hard to say goodbye, but if I can have more time with you I'd take it. I'd give anything to have another second of us together, much less a whole day." The Doctor smiled sadly. He wished he had the power to bring her over to her correct universe for good, but in order to do that he'd need to save energy for another five hundred years. He figured it wouldn't do any good to mention that, nor the fact that if he hadn't destroyed Gallifrey he could have brought her back three months ago just after it happened.

"Alright." His smile grew a little wider, but it was bittersweet. They'd just have to do this all over again tomorrow.

Rose frowned as the Doctor closed his eyes tightly and his whole body began shaking. He muttered in a language she couldn't understand, she assumed it must be Gallifreyan. This went on for about 30 seconds, then suddenly the Doctor shouted in English:

"I am a Time Lord! I command Time!" Soon after everything began to slow. The noise of the ocean died down as the waves paused in their paths. Rose looked back at her mum, Pete and Mickey. There were standing still as statues.

"Everything's paused except for us?" She asked.

"Yes. Now Rose, come with me." The Doctor held his hand out for her.

"You mean I can even come back to the TARDIS?" She was surprised.

"The gap in the universe is paused just wide enough for you to slip through, but you must be here before time resumes again, or both universes will be out of balance, causing dire consequences." Rose's face fell. She was hoping there might have been a way to stay on the other side with her Doctor.

Without another word Rose grabbed his hand, and he pulled her through. She nearly collapsed on the other side.

"Woah," He said, steadying her. "Get your bearings. Jumping between universes is difficult." When she could stand on her own, they suddenly found themselves staring into each other's eyes. At the same time they threw themselves into the other's embrace. Rose began crying again. She had waited three months for this since the worst day of her life. If she hadn't been able to hug him one last time – for the rest of her life – she probably would have gone mad.

The Doctor held her close, breathing in her scent and rubbing her back as he tried to comfort her. He felt his own eyes start to tear up.

"I...I can't live without you." Rose choked. The Doctor was about to reply with the same thing, then decided it probably would just make things worse. He needed to get her mind off the inevitable.

"Rose, we only have one day. You need to decide what we're going to do." She pulled away from him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I don't care. Anything, as long as I'm with you."

"Well, we don't have to worry about being chased or thrown in a prison." Rose contemplated about that thoughtfully, before mentioning something she had been wondering earlier.

"Could all the Time Lords stop time like you did?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"They had the capacity, yes. Just not many had the will. I mean, why store off so much energy for hundreds of years when all you did was sit around all day and merely watch the affairs of others?" There was slight disgust in his voice.

"But why did you do it?" Rose asked. "And why didn't you use it...in the Time War?" Great. She managed to bring up both the Time Lords and the Time War. So much for putting him in a good mood on the last day they'd be together.

"To answer your first question, I've always traveled on my own, figured it would come in handy sooner or later. And the Time War it...it lasted for hundreds of years. 24 more hours wouldn't have made much more of a difference." He looked downwards. Rose felt even more guilty for bringing it up. Suddenly the Doctor shouted, startling her.

"Okay! 24 hours! And Rose Tyler, I've got the perfect place to start." Rose couldn't help but grin. Seeing him all excited and bounding around the console, for a moment it felt like nothing was wrong. Then she caught a glimpse of his eyes and was shocked to see the same grief that she felt in her own heart. He was hurting just as much as she was, he was just better at hiding it. Somehow that surprised her. Hadn't he left other companions behind before? Maybe every goodbye hurt for him. Or maybe she was special. Either way she was touched. It gave her a small comfort to know she had made an impact in his life as much as he did in hers. After all, the memories of them together could never be destroyed.

Everything was so familiar; the shake of the TARDIS as she flew through the vortex, the crash of the landing and the (this time subdued) laughter that followed, the cold of the Doctor's hand as he pulled her up...

Everything was so familiar: the brown sparkle in her eyes, the joy on her face as the TARDIS sailed to the next destination, the warmth of her hands as he pulled her up...

"_Baby just breathe in, breathe out.  
Before you turn around, just slow down.  
Think of all the love we've made.  
If we give it just one more try,  
Maybe we could stop this goodbye.  
I know through all this pain,  
Somehow somewhere love remains."_

* * *

_-Hour 1-_

"Parc de Bagatelle." The Doctor exclaimed upon throwing the TARDIS doors open. Rose sighed in wonder. France's most famous garden was beyond anything she could have imagined. "Here, smell one." He beckoned her over to a cluster of blood-red roses. She bent over and put her nose up to one.

"Mm." She said. "I thought maybe it wouldn't give off a scent, seeing as how you stopped time and all." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I stopped time, not life itself." He chuckled. "Otherwise you couldn't breathe." A cheeky grin spread across his face. Rose stood up and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Come on Time Lord." It took a lot of will, but she mustered enough joy to give him her signature grin, the one with her tongue poking out her mouth. The grin she knew he particularly liked. "All the world to see y'know." The Doctor grasped her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. She leaned on his shoulder as they walked, cherishing this extra time she had with him.

* * *

_-Hour 2-_

"This is Cardiff." Rose declared as they exited the TARDIS at their second destination.

"Not just Cardiff, look closer." The Doctor whispered in her ear.

"Oh! It's where we had our first date!"

"Correctamundo! Ooh I vowed never to say that word didn't I?"

"We had chips."

"And we will again. Accompany me milady?"

"Of course." The two of them strode up to the same cart as they had a year ago. Rose giggled, seeing the same man working there, his hand stopped in midair as he handed a bag of greasy chips to a literally waiting customer.

"Why thank you." The Doctor said dramatically, grabbing the newspaper bag from the immobilized man. Rose set a few quid on the counter and ran after the Doctor, who had found the same bench they sat on back when he had short hair and a northern accent.

"Oh!" Rose cried upon eating one. "The other universe has chips, but they just don't taste quite the same. The Doctor frowned.

"Well, that calls for your own bag then." He pulled out another few quid and stood up. "This one's on me."

"Since when did you start carrying money around, Mr. 'I don't do domestic'?"

"Since you showed me how often I would need money. You could drain a man's pockets like they had a hole in them. Especially with your intense love of chips."

"Oi!"

* * *

_-Hour 3-_

"Is it okay if I take some of my things back to the other universe?" Rose leaned on the console and glanced up at the rotating spinner.

"You mean from your room here on the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, just a few things. Clothes and pictures."

"I don't see why not." The Doctor scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Shouldn't be enough to upset the balance, not like a living being would." The Doctor trailed behind his companion as she made her way down the hall and toward her bedroom, still knowing the way after being gone so long. She stopped upon coming to the doorway.

"Everything's still the same." She muttered, stepping in.

"What, you thought I would change it the day I lost you?" There was a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

"No of course not...but it's like I never even left." The unmade bed, the clothes hanging out her dresser drawer, the makeup and perfume bottles strewn out on her vanity.

The Doctor, with an unreadable emotion on his face, handed her a backpack she had stashed in her closet.

"In the other universe I found I didn't need so much to live off on as I did before." But nevertheless, the Doctor couldn't help but feel upset as she grabbed clothes and other items and stuffed them into her backpack. It was selfish but he wanted to hold onto as much as possible that defined her. As if sensing his distress, Rose came over to her desk and grabbed a picture. After gazing at it fondly, she turned around and placed it in the Doctor's hands. He looked at it, the memory of that day crashing over him like a tidal wave.

It was a photo that her mum had somehow secretly took of a grinning him and Rose, that night after that incident with the Sycorax, their first Christmas after he regenerated. Without a word, he stuffed the photo in his front coat pocket, where he knew it would live for the rest of his lives.

* * *

_Hour 4_ – The Doctor took Rose to the Australian Outback and even found a koala for her to hold (much to her amusement).

_Hour 5_ – He took her to a planet covered in sparkling jewels, ruby for the ground, sapphire for the sky, and numerous others surrounding them.

_Hour 6_ – They swam in the TARDIS pool.

_Hour 7_ – He took her to a Beatles concert, but he had to sing a few of the songs himself, due to the performers being frozen in time. Rose said she liked his voice better but the Doctor didn't believe her.

* * *

_Hour 8_ -

"I'd like to write some farewell letters to some of my friends." The Doctor looked up at her.

"What would you say? You're supposed to be dead here."

"I know." Rose frowned. "I would just tell them goodbye. I want to give Jack one too. I can tell by the look on your face that he's still alive. And I want to tell him the truth. He deserves to know."

"Okay." The Doctor reached under the console and handed her a few sheets of paper and a pencil. She sat down on the Captain's chair and began writing quickly. The Doctor looked over her shoulder at what she wrote. The first letter was to her best mate Shireen. She wrote saying she had time to say goodbye to a few people she loved before her death. She thanked her for a good friendship, even if she did lead her down the wrong path one too many times.

The second was to a woman named Lianne who worked with her at Henrik's, and one of the only employees who was ever nice to her besides Wilson the electrician.

The third was to Adam. The Doctor wrinkled his nose in disgust. Rose merely scowled at him. She felt mostly responsible for what Adam had done to himself, but she urged him to stay strong. He could still have a long and happy life if he made the right choices.

And finally the last one was to her closest friend Jack Harkness. She wrote it quickly and set it with the others. The Doctor nodded and piloted the TARDIS to the places Rose needed to go to deliver them.

And when Jack would wake up out of paused time, he would find a letter on his desk at Torchwood 3 that read as follows:

_My dear friend Jack:_

_ You may have heard how my mother and I were killed in the Battle of Canary Wharf 3 months ago. But it's not true. The Doctor was able to save all our lives (including Mickey and my dad from a parallel universe) by sending us over to the same parallel universe, forever. I'll never be able to see him again or come back to this world, but the Doctor has found a way to pause time for 24 hours, that's how I got this letter to you._

_ Be careful Jack. I don't know why the Doctor wouldn't let us see you again, and he wouldn't tell me why. Hopefully you'll find out someday._

_ Rose Tyler_

* * *

The final few hours seemed to pass by in a blur. They went back to Women Wept and all the other planets they had seen before. Finally, the last two hours they decided to spend together, alone in the TARDIS. Hour 23 found them exploring and the last hour found them in the den in front of a roaring fire. The lights were on low, and Rose snuggled deeper into the Doctor's embrace on the couch. She was exhausted, but she knew very soon she'd have to leave him, forever.

She tried to keep the tears back, but her entire body trembled, trying to keep her emotions down. The Doctor already knew, he just held her closer.

"I...I love you." She gasped, and the Doctor's entire body seemed to stiffen. He had been thinking and dreading if this moment ever were to come.

Rose lifted her head up to look at him questioningly. The Doctor smiled down at her sadly and wiped the tears from her face. After a few silent seconds had passed by he sighed.

"I'm a Time Lord Rose. The last of the Time Lords. I've been on my own for so, so long. I've forgotten what it feels like to be whole again. I was a broken and bitter man when you met me." He paused. "You should have turned and run the other way, got as far away from me as you could. But you didn't. You stayed and...and I'm so grateful."

"Doctor, what are you saying?" Her eyes brightened up with hope and tears.

"Rose I...I love you too." Neither was sure who started the kiss, but it was passionate and desperate. The Doctor felt a strange feeling he hadn't felt in so long as he deepened the kiss into her. Before he knew it his hands were fumbling with his tie, trying so hard to get it off. Rose began to unbutton her blouse but stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered.

"I...I don't know. But I need you. I _need_ you Rose Tyler." Throwing his tie off, he kissed her again, trying to imprint as much of her as possible onto his soul before she was gone forever.

_"I need you Rose Tyler."_ He repeated, breathless.

_"So baby just breathe in, breathe out  
The only time for love is right now.  
Forgive all of the mistakes we've made." _

Twenty minutes later they lay on the Doctor's enormous bed, breathing heavily, the blankets barely covering them.

"That was brilliant." The Doctor leaned over to look into her eyes. "Not much time left."

"I know." was her reply. Her eyes teared up.

"No, please, don't cry." He begged her. "I want to remember you, like this." He looked down at her body and got up over her. Leaning down to kiss her, he whispered.

_"I love you."_

* * *

"I...I can't! I can't go, you can't make me!" The two stood in the console room of the TARDIS, and the enormity of everything had just hit Rose. She tried to run around the Doctor and back towards her room but the Doctor grabbed her at the waist and pulled her back, a grave look on his face.

"NO!" She screamed, beating on him and sobbing hysterically. "I can't leave you!" She beat her fist on his chest one last time, before allowing his arms to wrap around her. She clung to him desperately, her tears muffled by his shirt. The Doctor held her for a minute, wondering if giving them an extra 24 hours was really the best thing for her. But the things they had done, the love they had made, it was worth a little extra heartache. This next part would be the hardest though. He had to get her in control of herself.

"Rose? Rose." He pulled her away from him. "I need you to do this. You need to go back." Rose didn't reply, she could only look at him with heartbroken tears in her eyes. "I need you to live the fantastic life I never can. I need to know you're safe. I can't go on not knowing whether you're okay or not. And don't ever, ever give up. Don't stop living. Do all you can. I can't bear anything less from you."

"_Love takes time to build its defenses.  
And trust takes time to tear down those fences.  
And what remains is stronger than ever before.  
So don't walk out that door.  
I don't wanna hurt anymore." _

"I won't give up." Rose replied, sniffing. The Doctor released her and she grabbed the bag filled with the things she had gathered from her room. The Doctor used his sonic to transport an image of himself with Rose's full form back to Bad Wolf Bay. Rose dropped her things to the sand with a soft 'thud'. Apparently just in time, slowly around them time began to start again. The waves began to crash against the rocks, the birds chirped and cawed as they flew overhead, and Rose saw her mum, Pete and Mickey look at each other in confusion, wondering what had happened and why they felt slightly frozen. Rose looked back and noticed the Doctor still there.

"How much time?" She asked.

"Any second now." He said. "Rose I...I love you."

"I know." She replied. "I won't give up Doctor. I'll find a way back, I..." But it was too late. The Doctor vanished. Rose sobbed into her hands. Turning around, she ran into her mother's waiting arms.

* * *

The Doctor stood alone in the TARDIS, the room's silence pressing into him like never before. The Doctor shuddered before collapsing to his knees, tears strewing down his face. He placed his hands over his face and breathed heavily, feeling the wrath of the Oncoming Storm rise up inside him. Looking up towards the ceiling, he shouted

"It's not fair! The one thing in life I want and I'm not powerful enough to keep her here with me! Why couldn't I be strong enough?" He continued to shout and curse at everything that had tore him and Rose apart. Soon the Doctor felt a warm presence in his head that he recognized as the TARDIS' consciousness.

"She's gone." He gasped, feeling the tears of hopelessness coming back. What was he to do now? These last twenty-four hours had seemed to break him, making him realise how much of a better man Rose made him. How could he ever go back to that life without seeing her face, hearing her laugh, feeling her love?

The TARDIS soothed his aching hearts and wrapped him in her golden embrace, reminding him that he never was truly alone, not with the TARDIS and Rose forever in his hearts. It seemed to work. The Doctor ran his hands over his face to wipe his tears and stood up. Walking around the console, he prepared to send the TARDIS into the vortex. At a noise he looked up and saw a ginger woman clothed in white.

"What?"

"What the hell is this place?"

_"I know through all this pain  
Somehow somewhere love remains." _

_- Chapter End -_

* * *

**Wow, that nearly killed me to write that last part. Sure it makes me cry when Rose does, but just to think of the Doctor doing that...Total. Heartbreak. Story Alert if you'd rather see them back together! Expect it on Tuesday the 22nd, and the Sequel the 24th.  
**


	2. Reunion Version

**For those who are such die-hard Doctor/Rose fans that they want to see them together forever! But in this version and the sequel there will still be some hurdles to get over and a few unexpected surprises. Plus some old faces, both good and bad!**

**Thanks for the support on the first chapter! Hope the wait was worth it :)**

**Again, warning for minor language.  
**

**Borrowing a couple ideas from The Rebel Flesh. These next two chapters are a bit longer than the first.**

**The first few hours are the same as the first chapter. They go to France and eat chips etc. But by Hour 10 Rose has noticed the Doctor doing something strange...**

* * *

2nd Alternate "Reunion" Ending

"_You told me but you never really showed me  
That I'm worth the fight._

_Oh I'm worth the fight..." _

_ Hour 10:_

"Rose there's...there's something I haven't told you yet." The Doctor was cornered after Rose demanded to know why he kept fiddling with the TARDIS behind her back. "I didn't want to tell you this until I was absolutely sure but..."

"What, what is it?" He had been pondering the idea for quite a few hours, and he hoped it wasn't a mistake telling her this.

"There may be a way for you to be able to stay here, and not go back to the other universe."

"Really?" Rose cried in excitement.

"Well, it may take a lot of work and even then–oof!" He stumbled backwards as Rose threw herself on him, her arms around his neck.

"Oh you don't know how much that would mean to me!" She cried.

"Mmmf. I do now." They both laughed as he set her down. "Let's get started shall we? We'll need all the time we can get to make sure this goes right."

"What exactly are we gonna do?"

"Well, in the 22nd Century, humans developed a way to create doppelgangers made of real people. That way they could work in hazardous fields without worry of being killed, maimed, disfigured, melted or-"

"Yeah, I get it." Rose interrupted. "So we just go and make a clone of myself?"

"Well, not quite. It's not that easy. In order to keep the ganger alive, the real you," he poked her arm. "-needs to be in stasis. I need to find a way to keep both you and your ganger's brains active. That's what we need the extra hours for."

"And we'll send the ganger to the other universe?"

"Yup. The universes would be in balance, and you can stay here."

"With you?" The Doctor nodded. Rose squealed and hugged him again. In pure joy the Doctor picked her up and spun her around, their laughing filling the TARDIS.

_"If we give it just one more try,  
Maybe we could stop this goodbye."_

* * *

_ Hour 11:_

"This is the factory where they developed the technology to make the gangers, or so the TARDIS tells me." What the TARDIS hadn't told him is that she had gotten the information about this entire project by peeking into the Doctor's future. He wouldn't have liked that at all. The Doctor led Rose inside an old building. After a few minutes of searching they found the room they needed.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as he began removing wires from one of the stasis chambers.

"It'll be much easier for me to work in the TARDIS Med Bay than here." Removing the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, he pressed a button and the TARDIS "whooshed" in front of them.

"First we'll create your ganger, then I'll move you both to the Med Bay and go from there. But first, the machine needs a copy of your DNA." He led her over to a vat filled with a strange grey bubbling liquid.

"Eww." She remarked, leaning over and looking into it.

"Just stick your hand in."

"In there?"

"Well you could stick your head in if you wanted to but..." Rose grimaced and quickly stuck her hand in. The grey flesh oozed around her hand, reading her DNA.

"Owch!" She cried. "It burns."

"Alright, take it out now." She pulled her hand out and wiped it on her pant leg in relief.

"That should do it." He said as she climbed into one of the stasis chambers. The Doctor connected her to the machine and her eyes drifted shut. He went to the machine next to it and hit a few buttons. After a moment the flesh in the vat began to rumble and bubble. Slowly, a figure emerged from the flesh. An exact likeness of Rose.

"Did it work?" The flesh asked, looking at herself.

"Looks like it." The Doctor replied, grinning. One step down. "Alright, help me move your counterpart into the TARDIS." Moving a little stiffly, the ganger came over and waited as the Doctor unhooked the wires from her comatose counterpart. Once she was free the two of them carried Rose into the TARDIS and down towards the Med Bay, where the Doctor motioned for them to lay her on an examination table. Within minutes the Doctor had her hooked up to a machine in the corner that kept her in safe stasis and monitored her life signs.

"Okay, now you lay on this one here." He pointed to another table next to it.

"No."

"What?" The Doctor spun around.

"I said, no." the flesh Rose said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm Rose Tyler too. And I don't want to go back to the other universe!"

"B-but...you have to! Someone has to go back."

"Then send her." She motioned to the real Rose."

"You know I can't." The Doctor said, coming up to the flesh Rose. He knew getting the ganger to leave him would be just as hard as getting the real Rose to go. "I'm sorry." He said as he went to place his fingers on her temples.

"No!" She saw what she was doing and nimbly dodged away, grabbing a sharp knife from the counter. She waved it menacingly at him.

"I know you do this 'mind erase' thing and try to get me to forget who I am. Well I won't let you. You're smart, find a way to keep us both here."

"It's not possible. Rose, your mind is still unstable, please, let me just-" The Doctor implored her, but her eyes flashed in anger. Her gaze moved to the Rose lying next to her and she gripped the knife tighter. The Doctor seemed to know what she was thinking. As the ganger raised the knife he cried.

"Stop! She's what's keeping you alive! If you kill her your synapses will shut down."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" She cried in desperation. "You can't make me stay on that parallel world. I'd rather die than to live without you! If I can't stay, then neither of us can then!" With a cry she turned and struck the machine keeping Rose in stasis.

"No!" The Doctor cried, but it was too late. She screamed as electric shocks ran through her body. The Doctor rushed forwards, but the explosion of the machine threw him back and into the wall, where his head cracked viciously and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

A few minutes later the Doctor lifted his head up groggily.

"Rose." He muttered, remembering what had happened. As he pulled his body up he noticed both Roses were on the floor, their clothes and hair singed, but other than that they appeared fine. He smiled in relief as one Rose opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" The Doctor began to answer her but noticed the other Rose awake.

"Yeah, what happened?" She said. Then the Doctor came to a horrible realization.

He didn't know which was the clone and which wasn't.

The knife was in between them, so that didn't help, and they were wearing the same clothes, same hairstyle, in fact they were identical in every way, except inside one was made of real flesh and the other, manipulate flesh. He knew it wouldn't work but he decided to ask anyway.

"Which one of you is the ganger?" The two Roses looked at each other. The first one to wake up spoke first.

"She is."

"No she is!" The other immediately cried. The Doctor groaned. Well at least it was worth a try. The two Roses began arguing.

"Jericho Street Junior School Under 7s Gymnastic Team, Bronze Metal! _I'm_ the real Rose!"

"Oh yeah, September 16th, 2004, the day _I_ first started at Henrik's! I'm the real Rose!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're-"

"STOP!" The Doctor shouted. The two blondes turned to look at him, forgetting he was there. "The only way to tell who the real Rose is," he continued, "is to take a blood sample." While the Roses had begun arguing the Doctor had crawled closer to them and removed a pin from his pocket. Quickly he reached out and pricked the hand of the Rose closest to him, the one that had woken up first.

"Ow!" She cried in pain. She went to snatch the pin from him but instead he grabbed her hand. On closer inspection he grinned.

"Real blood. It worked!"

"It worked?" The original Rose cried.

"Yes! You can stay!" They went to hug each other but at a noise the Doctor and Rose turned around.

"Uh oh." They said in unison.

The ganger was gone.

* * *

_Hour 13:_

"We have to find her." The Doctor said as they ran through the TARDIS. "We have to get her back to the parallel universe before time starts back up again, else both universes will collapse!"

"What will we do when we find her?" Rose panted as they ran.

"I'll knock her out using an old Time Lord trick, my fingers on her temples to temporarily disable her neural pathways."

"My mind to your mind?" She giggled. The Doctor held up the famous Vulcan hand sign.

"Gene got the idea from me anyway." Rose laughed, then sobered up again.

"And after you knock her out? She still doesn't want to go."

"I'll just remove her memories of ever meeting me or the TARDIS. She'll be fine."

"Oh." Rose said, at a loss for words. After a minute she spoke again. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For my clone being so stubborn."

"Well, it's not your fault, mostly. I suspect a chemical imbalance, as well as a desperation to stay in this universe."

"So in other words, dangerous as well as crazy?"

"As I said, your clone." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oi!" She reached out and slapped his arm.

* * *

_Hour 17:_

"I have to stop! I can't run anymore!" Rose collapsed to the floor. In the past four hours they had been searching in every room they could find in the TARDIS but so far, no sight of her ganger. The Doctor stood beside her, barely winded.

"She must figure if she hides long enough, I'll have to send you back in her place so the universes aren't destroyed."

"Only in hell bitch." Rose growled and jumped back up, a renewed determination in her step. The Doctor bit back a grin and chased after her.

* * *

_Hour 19:_

The Doctor and Rose burst into the console room, being one of the last places to look. Rose glanced around.

"I don't think she's-" They both started in surprise as a gunshot rang out. Rose cried out in pain, clutching her side where blood suddenly had gathered.

"No, no no no no no!" The Doctor cried, catching her as she fell. "No!"

"I...I'm sorry." The doppelganger stepped out from behind the console, clutching a gun she had found in Jack's old room. "There was no other way." her voice hitched, and tears fell down her cheeks. The Doctor's eyes flashed in anger and he jumped up.

"How could you?! How could you kill yourself in cold blood?"

"I had to!" She cried back. "I can't live without you! I love you!" The Doctor realised that he would have to try something different to stop her.

"You're right. How could I ever send any version of my Rose away? I can't, it's not in my power." He walked up in front of her. With slow movements, he took the gun away from her and set it on the floor.

"I love you." The ganger repeated.

"I know." The Doctor replied. "Quite right too." He leaned over and kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the Doctor deepened his kiss, his hands moved slowly to her temples. As she realised what he was doing, it was too late. She dropped into his waiting arms.

After checking to make sure the clone would be out for a few good hours, he ran over and collapsed at the original Rose's side. Her body was in the fetal position and she groaned, her hand lingering over her bloody side.

"Rose, can you hear me? I got you."

"Hurts." Was all she was able to say in between short labored breaths. In a swift and careful move the Doctor picked her up and carried her back to the Med Bay.

* * *

_Hour 21:_

"It's a good thing you're a lousy shot, Miss Tyler, though, I will have to strangle Jack a few times for leaving a loaded weapon on my ship!" He growled and Rose looked up at him, smiling weakly.

The wound wasn't even close to being fatal. After removing the bullet, the Doctor cleaned the blood up, bandaged her side and gave her an alien serum that would help her heal five times as fast.

"You may be a bit weak from the loss of blood, but let's try to get you to stand up." Rose leaned forward and pulled her legs off the examination table. She leaned on the Doctor heavily, wincing as pain rushed to her side when her feet hit the floor.

"H-how much time?" She whispered.

"Only a few hours. Not much time for me to remove her memories and get her back to the parallel universe."

"But what about my mum, Mickey? We'll have to tell them she's a copy. Mum won't like that."

"Urgh." The Doctor groaned. "I didn't think of that either." He stood there, for a moment, trying to think of an idea.

"I'll write them a letter." Rose piped up.

"Yes! And I'll add a few memories to fill in the gaps for the ganger." He nodded his head, satisfied. Rose frowned.

"Okay. I know my mum's gonna be upset though." The Doctor stole a glance at his blonde companion.

"Are _you _upset?" He was suddenly afraid of the answer. She shrugged.

"Small price to pay." was her only reply.

* * *

_Hour 22:_

The ganger laid on the Med Bay table and the Doctor sorted through her memories using old Time Lord abilities which Rose couldn't even begin to grasp. But she knew that he was removing those relating to him, his TARDIS, and the existence of parallel worlds, and making new ones up to explain the inaccuracies. After watching him for a few minutes, Rose had gone over to the corner to write a letter to her family. The Doctor had given her a list of certain things she needed to tell them.

_Dear Mum, Pete and Mickey:_

_ Although it seems like nothing happened while I was talking to the Doctor, in reality, a lot did._

_ First of all, don't let me see or read this note. It was mentally "suggested" to me that I give it to you but you'll find out why. It seems confusing now, but hopefully I can make this all clear. I'll start at the beginning I guess._

_ The Doctor found a way to pause time for twenty-four hours using Time Lord abilities., and he pulled me through the gap into the other universe for a while. There we found a way to clone myself so I could stay here with the Doctor._

_ Don't get upset mum, I'm sorry but you know it's what I've always wanted._

_ The reason why I had to come back was because if I didn't, the universe would be out of balance and explode (don't ask me why). So we had to make a clone or a "doppelganger" to go in my place. But there was a problem. The 'ganger' didn't want to go back as much as I did because she still had all the same memories and feelings that I do. So in order to get her to go back the Doctor had to remove all of her memories of ever meeting him or seeing the TARDIS._

_ Now this next part is very important. Because memory removal is such a delicate thing (or so the Doctor says) you can't ever mention a single syllable about the Doctor or the existence of the parallel universe. In fact, there are quite a few things that are different for my clone, as the Doctor added new memories to replace the ones removed. Here's a list:_

_ 1. This Rose grew up in the universe you're in now. It's fine to mention Torchwood and aliens, as long as the parallel world, the TARDIS, or the Doctor don't come up in conversation or visual representation. The result may be disastrous, as the Doctor and I quickly learned by experience. Just imagine all the heartache and pain I would be in if I remembered all that had transpired. Also, the Doctor suspects a slight chemical imbalance, but it may fade in time, hopefully._

_ 2. We didn't always live in a mansion. We moved into it just a few years ago. It explains the early childhood memories in the Powell Estates._

_ 3. Pete, you are no longer my parallel universe dad, but my real dad. Don't worry, the Doctor gave her fake memories of you being deployed on a top secret Torchwood assignment for the first 19 years of her life. Due to the immense danger involved which you cannot speak of, you had to stay under cover until it was safe to come back, which was just a little over a year ago._

_ 4. Mickey, the Doctor left the memories of us together intact. Whether you want to continue our relationship or not is up to you._

_ 5. And finally Mum. I know you probably don't understand how I could do this to you, or why I would even think of sending a copy in my place, but I need you to know that this is for the best, for me. My clone has nearly every right to be your daughter as I do. It's been no secret that I love the Doctor with all my heart and soul and it would literally kill me if I had to leave him all on his own. So please treat her exactly as you would me. I love you all, and she does too. Don't worry about me, I'm doing what I love best, with the one who vowed to protect me for the rest of my days._

_ ~Rose Tyler _

Rose finished and set her pencil down. She looked over at the Doctor who was still hard at work in the ganger's head. She looked at her watch. If she was right there was still one hour until time started moving again. She'd been awake that whole time, as well as being shot, so surely the universe would let her have a quick nap. Without another thought she curled up on her chair and laid her head down on the armrest.

* * *

_Hour 23 ¾:_

"Rose, Rose wake up!" The Doctor shook her gently. She only turned over and muttered in her sleep.

"No, don't make me go back! I don't-"

"Rose!" The Doctor shook her a bit harder and she opened her eyes. "Only a nightmare." He reassured her.

"Thanks." She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Seeing the Doctor glance at the letter she had written she quickly snatched it and put it in her pocket. It may be obvious to her family that she loved the Doctor with _"all her heart and soul"_, but it certainly wasn't obvious to him, and she intended to keep it that way. Distracting him, she walked over to her ganger who was still comatose on the medical table.

"It's kind of depressing." She said, looking at her mirror image. "I mean, I was so desperate not to go back, and this version has to live that life and not even know the amazing things I did with you." The Doctor came and stood by her side, and they were both silent for a minute. Rose broke the silence.

"How long have we got?" He looked up and winced.

"Ooh. Ten minutes. We better get her back."

* * *

Rose really wasn't prepared for coming back to Bad Wolf Bay. All the thoughts that she could have been left behind made her shiver. Rose's hold slipped on the ganger a bit and she repositioned the grip on her arm so her counterpart wouldn't fall. She couldn't stop her head from lolling forward however. She glanced over at the Doctor who was holding the ganger's other arm and fiddling with his sonic, making sure they had crossed over safely. Remembering the letter, she pulled it out of her pocket and placed it in her clone's hand, making sure it wouldn't drop to the sand.

She was about to ask the Doctor if her clone were to wake up soon, but as soon as she opened her mouth she heard something. A sound started low and gradually grew louder. Rose stared in awe as the waves beside them began to roll and crash once again and seagulls cried out over their heads. She was jerked back to the present as her ganger began to stir, moaning and shaking her head. As soon as she was awake enough to stand on her own, quickly the Doctor and Rose jumped behind her, grab each others' hand, and vanished from sight.

The ganger blinked twice, the distinct feeling of someone holding her arms causing her to burst into wakefulness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She spun around but there was nothing there. She could swear she heard a 'whoosh' noise but within seconds it faded completely.

"Rose, Rose!" The ganger turned back around and saw Jackie – her mother – running towards her with Pete...no, her dad, with Mickey behind. "Rose, are you okay, what did he say?" The new Rose looked at her family with a strange, confused look on her face. Looking down she noticed a piece of paper in her hand. Awkwardly she held it out to her mum.

"I uh... I think I'm supposed to give you this." Jackie grabbed the letter from her and took a few steps away to read it. As she neared the end, her eyes began to tear up. With a sob she handed the letter to her husband. Pete had a grave but calm expression as he passed it to Mickey. Jackie had walked away from them, crying into her hands.

"What's wrong?" The clone Rose asked, oblivious of everything that had happened to her. "And why are we on a freezing beach in the middle of nowhere?" She rubbed her hands against her arms to demonstrate. Pete stepped up and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong darling." Apparently used to thinking quickly on his feet, he continued. "We're here on vacation...don't you remember?" Pete hoped the Doctor had been smart enough to explain why they were in Norway and also forget about the note from her counterpart.

"I...I guess so." She still looked strangely at her mother as she came back, wiping her tears away and trying desperately to put on a brave front.

"Rose, sweetheart, is there anything you need, anything you want to do?" Jackie reached out and, with a little hesitation, embraced the clone of her daughter. Her Rose may have left, but she would be damned if she was going to let this one go too.

"I want...I want..." Jackie pulled away and Rose looked into her eyes. "I want to go home."

* * *

Mickey winced as the truck bounced particularly hard on a pot hole. Rubbing the spot on his head where it had bumped against the window, he stole a glance at Rose who was sitting next to him in the back seat. She was currently looking out her window as they drove through Norway and past all the sites with an expression on her face that Mickey hadn't seen in a really long time. It was joy and wonder. Granted, she still had that slight look of confusion and emptiness in her eyes, but at least it wasn't foremost, unlike the past few months where all they read was sadness and hopelessness. Mickey thought about what the real Rose had said specifically to him in the letter.

_"The Doctor left the memories of us together intact. Whether you want to continue our relationship or not is up to you."_

Could he really start dating this Rose again? The past three months were the worst he'd ever seen her, as if a piece of her heart had been torn out, which he supposed in a way it had. The Doctor and Rose. It sounded right. Like they were made to be said together. And now they were together. So how could he condemn this Rose to be on her own for an indefinable amount of time?

But in these months Mickey knew he had changed as well. He now saw his Rose as a lost, heartbroken little sister who needed protecting until her true love could come and take her away from this horrid place. He knew she was never going to be his again, so he had changed her thinking towards her to protect his own heart.

He spent the next ten minutes debating what he should do, whether he actually could love Rose again or not. Finally he came to the conclusion that he should talk to her, find out what she thought, what she might want from him. He glanced towards the front seat, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Tyler talk in low, hushed tones, obviously about what had transpired on Bad Wolf Bay. This was his chance.

"Rose?" He asked, breaking the silence between them. Immediately she spun around, her bright brown eyes full of life.

"Yeah?" She asked with a spark in her voice.

"Where...I...do you know, where we stand, you and me?" And there it was again, that look of confusion. He suspected it would be a regular thing whenever she had to recall something from her 'past'. Suddenly her face cleared and she nodded.

"Well, sure. A few weeks ago we took a step back and took a break, to sort our feelings out. Don't you remember?"

"Of, of course, yeah. But do...do you want to get back together?" The confused look again.

"I...I don't know. Do you?" And then it hit him. The Doctor may have been able to add memories, but there was no way he could have added feelings. If Rose didn't love the Doctor, then she didn't love anybody, at least not in the same way. And Mickey wanted a girl who would be true to the same about him.

"No, not really." He finally said. "Are you okay with that?" He looked at her with worry, wondering if he had done the right thing. After all, she had been through a lot today and might be fragile, whether she remembered most of what had happened or not. But she just smiled and turned back to look out the window.

"Yeah, that's fine." She replied in all honesty. Mickey gave a sigh of relief. Without the Doctor there, it was now his duty to step up and look out for Rose's best interests, not as her boyfriend...but as her friend.

* * *

That night the ganger Rose stepped into her room back at the Tyler mansion and looked puzzled. Why had it felt like she had been away for so long? And why did her walls and desk look emptier than before? Now that she thought of it she had noticed one or two of their servants carrying boxes down the stairs... Oh well, probably just spring cleaning. Mum did it nearly every season just to keep her busy. With more servants there was much less to be done than at their flat in the alternate...what? She suddenly lost her train of thought. With a shake of her head she threw her overnight bag on the chair by the window. She closed her eyes as muffled voices drifted up from what sounded like the den or the kitchen on the first floor. She couldn't hear every word but what she could hear made no sense.

_"What...now?"_

_ "We...and go...our daily lives..."_

_ "But...about...Torchwood?...ask about..._him_."_

_ "...meeting...tomorrow...spread..." _

Rose opened her eyes and went over to shut the door. It was none of her business, and if it was, her parents would discuss it with her. It took her a minute to change into her pyjamas and crawl under the warm covers of her ginormous bed. She grinned in pleasure as she snuggled in deeper. If she thought too hard, her head would get fuzzy and confused. So she chose not to think about those things and instead on the good things in her life. Her loving parents, her best friend th-...Mickey, and her bright and dangerous future hunting aliens at her job at Torchwood. Aliens, why did that word feel so strange to think...?

As Rose drifted off to sleep, the conversation downstairs continued on, unheard by the clone girl upstairs.

"What are we going to do now?" Jackie asked her husband.

"We act normal and go about our daily lives, just like before."

"But what about everyone at Torchwood?" Jackie leaned in closer to Pete, glancing up the stairs towards her daughter's room. "Somebody's gonna ask about..._him_.

"I'll hold a staff meeting early tomorrow." Pete replied. "Get Ianto and Lisa to help spread the word. I'll give Rose the day off tomorrow to get her co-workers used to the idea. You take her out shopping or something." Jackie paused for a moment, a torn look on her face.

"How can we do this to her love? Maybe she should know the truth."

"Are you insane?" Pete snapped. "Do you remember her restless demeanor, nights spent crying to sleep, her absolute obsession with finding a way back to the other universe? Hell Jackie! Jen and Alex had to take nearly four boxes out from her room filled with the junk!" He grabbed his wife by the shoulders. "Do you really want her to go through all that heartache again, this time with absolutely no hope that he's coming back for her, much less replaced?" Jackie cast her eyes downward.

"No of course not. Still feels wrong though." Pete reached out and embraced her.

"I know. But it's for her own good."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stood completely still inside the TARDIS, still holding hands, as if moving even a fraction would shatter the illusion, spoil the fantastic dream, pop the bubble and return them both to reality.

Finally with a joyous squeal Rose threw her whole body on top of the Doctor, laughing hysterically. The Doctor laughed with her and picked her up, the immense, overwhelming bliss filling his hearts. For once, for one time in his whole life, something had finally gone right.

He set Rose down and they suddenly found their faces barely an inch from each other. The Doctor looked deep into her eyes and marveled at the tiny gold flecks he never seemed to have noticed before.

Rose continued to giggle, before she noticed the Doctor's eyes flash down to her lips, immediately silencing her.

As if in slow motion, the two of them leaned in together. Just as their lips brushed against each other, a noise at the other end of the console made them jump like they were shocked.

"What?!" The Doctor cried, looking at who was standing in front of them.

"Who is that?" Rose asked.

"Where am I?" The ginger bride shouted. "What the hell is this place?!" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in utter confusion, shouting at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"_If we give it just one more try,  
Maybe we could stop this goodbye.  
Through all the fire and rain,  
Somehow somewhere,  
I know through all this pain...  
Somehow somewhere love remains.  
So baby just breathe in, breathe out.  
I never wanted to give up this fight.  
What if we give it baby one more try?  
Let's try, this time."_

* * *

**No, the gold flecks in her eyes have nothing to do with what's coming next. I just thought it'd be pretty cool, as if a part of the Bad Wolf would always stay with her :)**

**Stay tuned for the sequel: _DOUBLE-TAKE_, coming this Thursday! :D  
**


	3. Sequel - Double-Take

**Wow. Okay...two reviews. Was almost inclined not to post this chapter. I mean if hardly anybody's reading it...but I've got nothing better to do so here you go.  
**

**After I finished with the fix-it for Doomsday in the last chapter, I realised it still didn't feel complete. I mean, the other Rose is still stuck there, and what about what happens in series 4? Well here's a run-through of what happens in this version :)**

**Scene: End of Turn Left**

* * *

*******DOUBLE-TAKE* Part 2**

"Everything all right?" The Doctor opened the curtains to the fortune-telling room in Shan Shen and saw his companion Donna with a frightened look on her face. She suddenly came over and threw herself in his arms, then moved to Rose who was standing behind them to do the same.

"Oh, what was that for?" Rose asked her.

"I...I don't know!" She hugged the Doctor again and Rose chuckled.

* * *

"It's like something's...binding us together."

"Oh don't be so daft. I'm nothing special."

"Donna, don't say that." Rose interjected.

"Exactly what she said! You're brilliant! In fact, both my woman are. Isn't that right Rose?" The Doctor turned and grinned at his blonde companion.

"Yep, that's us." She replied. "Legendary."

"The Doctor, Rose and Donna. Legends of the skies."

"Hold on, she said that." '_Legends of the Skies'._

"Who did?"

"That woman. In the other universe. I can't remember."

"She never existed now."

"No, but she said the stars. The stars were going out."

"But that world is gone."

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here." The Doctor glanced back at Rose in confusion. She looked confused as well.

"Who was she?" The Doctor said, turning back to Donna.

"I don't know."

"What did she look like?" Donna thought hard but it was still a bit fuzzy.

"She was...blonde, like Rose." Rose inhaled sharply. Could it...?

"Did she say who she was?"

"I don't think so."

"Donna, did she say who she was?" Another image flashed in her head.

"But she told me to warn you, to warn you both. She said to tell you she's coming, and to tell you one word."

"What, what did she say?" Rose looked at the Doctor worriedly, a sinking feeling in her chest.

"What was it?" The Doctor's voice grew in dread and anticipation. Donna concentrated again, then said quietly.

"_Doppelganger_. She said '_doppelganger_'." The Doctor and Rose's eyes grew in horror. Immediately he grabbed her hand and without a word dashed out to the TARDIS outside. Donna followed after them, wondering what the hell it was that had put them on edge. When she burst into the TARDIS after her fellow companions, she saw it was bathed in a strange red light. A low pitched bell rang around them.

"Guys, _doppelganger_, what does it mean?" The Doctor gripped Rose's hand even tighter. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"It's the end of the universe."

* * *

The Doctor had become very frustrated after finding the whole Earth had disappeared. It just didn't make sense. He needed more information. Rose was off towards the side, and he could tell she was worried about her possibly vengeful and slightly imbalanced doppelganger. He wanted to assure her that everything would work out, but he couldn't make himself. How could he tell her if he didn't believe it himself, after what had happened last time? She was shot for Rassilon's sake! Instead he ignored Rose and turned to Donna.

"Tell us everything that happened, in that parallel world." Donna had recalled pretty much everything after Rose had explained the creation of her "ganger" nearly a year before Donna had joined the two of them on their adventures.

"Well," She started. "I didn't remember you two, see? I guess it started the night after the Thames was drained, some uniformed men were rolling out two stretchers..."

_"They found two bodies. A man and a woman. The man was definitely the Doctor. Both died of drowning but the female had a concussion and was likely unconscious when she died." Donna felt a sadness in her heart, so deep that she didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind her. She jumped when a voice spoke._

_ "Who did they find?" Donna spun around and saw a distressed blonde woman in a blue leather jacket._

_ "Just a bloke, called the Doctor I think, and a girl." She replied, wondering if this woman had known them. "They're dead." The woman opened her mouth in shock._

_ "No, this isn't right." She said after a moment. "They're not supposed to be dead. You were supposed to save them!" The woman looked strangely at Donna as her gaze shifted to her shoulder._

* * *

_ "Their names were the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Legends of the skies. Saved planets, civilizations, and never knowing the damage they caused in their wake." Although Donna was still overwhelmed at explosion in the night sky above them, she couldn't help but notice the bitterness in the mysterious woman's voice._

_ "Did you know them?" She asked. The blonde laughed with the same bitter tone, fingering the wooden bench under them._

_ "Better than most. Not that it matters now." She slammed her fist on the bench. "And I was going to make them pay for what they did to me." She spat the last part. Donna frowned. She would have asked her to elaborate but wisely knew she wouldn't get anywhere. Instead she asked a different question._

_ "So what's your name then?" The woman turned her head to look at her, a halfhearted smile on her face._

_ "Just call me Bad Wolf."_

"Now hold on." The Doctor interrupted Donna's tale. "That's copyrighted. Right Bad Wolf?" Rose slapped his arm lightly and giggled.

"Go on Donna." She urged her friend.

_"Bad Wolf. That's a strange name."_

_ "Yes, but a more powerful name than anyone will ever know. Well, except for maybe the Doctor's real name."_

_ "I can't make sense of a single word you're saying."_

_ "But you were supposed to be there that day." Bad Wolf continued without bothering to explain. "They died under the Thames. The Doctor was so enraged that his Rose was nearly killed that he went berserk, eventually killing them both. You were supposed to remind him of the good he does." Donna was silent for a moment._

_ "Why do you keep staring at my back?" _

_ "Three weeks. You'll join me in three weeks."_

* * *

"And then, in order to set things right again, I...well I guess she, had to get my past self to turn left by stepping in front of a truck."

_As Donna lay dying, the blonde woman who referred to herself only as Bad Wolf came over and leaned over her._

_ "When you see them, the Doctor and Rose, tell them I'm coming. And tell them this: one word." She then leaned over to whisper in her ear._

_ "Doppelganger."_

* * *

"I wonder how she got her memory back." Rose said ruefully.

"What I want to know is how she came back to this universe." The Doctor said, walking over to the console. "The walls between universes must be collapsing." With the Earth gone, he needed to find out as much as he could. And maybe finding Rose's ganger would answer a few questions.

"But how are we going to find her, much less Earth?" Rose asked. In all honesty, she was a bit scared. If she was the ganger and had gained her memory back about what they had done to her...she had every right to be worried. Her clone could potentially shatter everything she and the Doctor had built together, their entire lives could be ruined.

"First stop, the Shadow Proclamation. Maybe they have information about the other missing planets."

"Yes!" Rose immediately cried, brightening up. "I've always wanted to visit the Shadow Proclamation!"

"Ever since you stood up to the Sycorax? _'I...um address the Sycorax...uh, according to umm, Article 15 of the, uh, the Shadow Proclamation. _" The Doctor quoted her nervous speech exaggerated and cheekily.

"Oi! I didn't say it like that! And you were supposed to be asleep then!"

"I saved your sorry blonde hide, didn't I though?"

"Don't you two ever stop flirting?" Donna rolled her eyes and Rose blushed furiously.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS and onto an empty street. Something still didn't feel right.

"Hold on, when you talked to Rose's clone in that parallel world, did she say anything else about what was happening, anything at all?"

"Just that 'the darkness was coming'."

"That's it?" Just as Donna noticed a figure behind them someone grabbed the Doctor's shoulder and spun him around. He couldn't even say a word before her fist shot out and connected with his jaw. He reeled back, clutching his chin where blood was beginning to drip from his mouth. Immediately the real Rose sprang onto her clone and the two began to wrestle insanely, even so much as falling to the ground. One of them growled as the other attempted to strangle her. The Doctor tried to break them up but a chilling cry stopped them all.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor immediately leapt in front of the two Roses and the Dalek's ray burst through his body. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Soon after Jack appeared and destroyed the Dalek with his blaster.

"Doctor!" The original Rose collapsed at his side. "Doctor, look at me."

"I'm so sorry." He gasped.

"No, don't! Not after all we've been through. Sycorax, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, the Master, remember him? No you can't die!" The flesh Rose stood off to the side, tears in her eyes and Donna had her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Get him inside the TARDIS, quick!" Jack ordered the three of them, barely registering that there were two Roses.

* * *

As the Doctor's form burst into the light of regeneration, Jack held the two Roses and Donna as they turned to shield their eyes from the light.

* * *

"I'm still me." As the Doctor embraced his Rose in the brown sweater, Jack noticed how the other Rose turned away with an angry and hurt expression on her face and tears in her eyes. He didn't understand why there were two Rose Tylers yet, but he would learn eventually. He took the Rose in the blue leather jacket off to the side.

"Don't cry Rosie." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She smiled sadly.

"She hates it when you call her that." With a strangled sob she embraced Jack. "I missed you." She said, grateful that at least someone cared about her.

And then the power went out.

* * *

After quickly explaining to Jack what had happened, the Doctor looked at the ganger expectantly.

"What?"

"How did you get your memory back?" The ganger made a noise of disgust in her mouth.

"Like you care."

"I do. We both do." He motioned to the other Rose. "We created you."

"And left me to live a life of loneliness!" She retorted.

"We're sorry." The real Rose said. "But Doctor, there's not enough time." Already they could tell the ship would be boarding the Crucible soon. The Doctor came up to the ganger, his hands out.

"Oh no!" She jumped back. "I remember what happened last time you put your hands on my head."

"I'm just going to figure out what happened, we deserve to know why."

"You don't deserve anything from me! What happened to me is all your fault!"

"Rose, let him do it." The ganger turned her head to Jack who was standing beside her. "Don't hold on to this anger inside you." She was distracted long enough for the Doctor to place his hands on her temple and read her memories. Within a few seconds he was able to see the last few years of her life, specifically the events that caused her to regain her memory...

* * *

_"You must be one of the new transfers." The ganger Rose smiled, sticking her hand out __to shake the young man's hand. "Welcome to Torchwood, I'm Rose Tyler."_

_ "Joey." He replied with a smile. "Joey Turner." He was in his early-twenties, short, with golden brown hair, an American accent and curious green eyes. Joey leaned in closer to Rose, as if to tell her a secret._

_ "Hey, I know we're not supposed to talk about it for some reason, but is it really true this is the Torchwood where the legendary Doctor defeated the Cybermen?" Rose looked bewildered._

_ "The Doctor, who's the Doctor?" She would have demanded an answer from him but Joey's intercom went off and he had to report for orientation._

* * *

_ Later that day..._

_ Rose and Pete Tyler were working quietly. The former was cataloging disruptors, and the latter reviewing computerized plans for a recently crashed Turlon Warship. They were the only two in the room._

_ Rose sighed. Another broken one. She tossed the twelfth disruptor in the bin and glanced over at her father. She loved the crease in his forehead whenever he studied something with great thought. She remembered what the new bloke Joey had said to her._

_ "Dad?"_

_ "Yes Rose?" He answered without looking away from the screen._

_ "Who's the Doctor?" Pete suddenly spun out of his chair. He rushed over to her side._

_ "What? Where did you hear that name?" He nearly shouted at her and grabbed her shoulders. "Who told you that name?!" He repeated. Rose was frightened by the look in his eyes._

_ "Joey Turner, one of the new recruits. Said he was 'legendary'." Peter stood up and turned away from her, grabbing his intercom. He pressed a button and spoke into it._

_ "Security Alert. Arrest Joey Turner. Don't give him a reason, just throw him in cell block 8 for now."_

_ "Dad, what's wrong, what's going on? Was it something I said?" Pete turned back to his 'daughter'._

_ "Nothing sweetheart. How are you feeling? Any headaches?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Anything different?"_

_ "Well, it does feel a bit warm in here, and this place is usually cold as the freezer." Pete got that worried look again in his eyes._

* * *

_ After that Rose began to notice more and more odd things, things she hadn't noticed before. The way that everyone referred to the local doctors as medics, the quickly shut off screens showing plans of a blue police box, the hushed whispers about her, saying things like 'post traumatic stress and amnesia'. She wanted to find out answers without causing her father any worry, so one morning she went down to the holding cells to see Joey. _

_ He still didn't know why he was arrested, and all he knew was that the Doctor was some kind of alien who saved the whole planet about six months ago. He then mentioned a closed off room on the top floor where they kept things pertaining to him. She went up to take a look..._

* * *

_ Rose gripped the door handle, a sudden feeling of nausea coming over her for the third time that day. She wiped sweat off the side of her face(why was it still so hot in here?) and threw open the door. _

_ She gasped. Somehow she knew it was all of her things. Details posters with layouts of the Dimension Cannon, a box filled with tiny clay and wooden phone boxes and photos of a man in a pinstriped brown suit, papers upon papers of info about many things: parallel worlds, things called Daleks and TARDISes and Cybermen and Time Lords, among other things. Rose picked up one of the photos and immediately dropped it like it had shocked her. It was her, standing with the man in the suit._

_ The Doctor._

_ And suddenly she remembered it all. She grabbed her head and screamed as her body temperature shot up and her head began pounding furiously. Memories crashed into her head like a tsunami. Growing up in the parallel world, seeing her real father die in her arms, the sight of a man in a leather jacket grabbing her hand._

"Run!"

"I could save the world but lose you."

"I think you need a Doctor."

"And it's gonna be...fantastic."

"Straight from the fridge man!"

"Who's gonna hold his hand now?"

"I can pause time for twenty-four hours."

_ The ganger dropped to her knees as her fake memories crumbled. The remembrance of her creation, betrayal and abandonment rushed in. The living flesh, the knife in the machine, the still-warm gun in her hand, the Doctor's cold fingers on her temple, the strange feeling she felt on her arms at the beach, the way people looked at her strangely after her memory was gone and how her so-called parents treated her like a thousand-dollar glass figurine for three months._

_ "NO!" Rose screamed, shaking back and forth and sobbing at the enormity of it all. "No!" So engrossed was she in her agony she didn't notice Pete run in and stop at the doorway. He grabbed his intercom._

_ "Emergency, Code Bad Wolf."_

_ Rose continued to sob, one hand over her eyes, the other's fingernails scratching at the floor, before curling up and digging into her flesh, causing a liquid-like gel to form where blood should have been. Without a word Pete dropped to his knees in front of her. The Rose clone turned to him and began beating her fists furiously on him._

_ "Why?!" She cried. Pete ignored her and instead embraced her tightly. Soon she stopped fighting him and grabbed his shirt. She sobbed into his chest._

_ "They left me." She choked._

_ "I know." He held her as she continued to weep, the enormity of everything that had been hidden from her proving to be too much. He let go of her as the Emergency Medical Team arrived and sedated her._

_ When she woke up, both Pete and Jackie were there. They helped explain everything. After a few 'therapy sessions', she was able to live with herself and the rejection..._

* * *

Both the Doctor and the ganger gasped as he removed his hands from her temple. The Doctor looked at her as she turned away in shame.

"You were able to live with yourself...but that didn't stop the anger, did it?" She turned her emotional eyes back to look at him.

"It didn't. I am...was..." She sighed in frustration. "I was just so angry at you two. Dumping me and making me pay the price of a loveless and empty life while you two reaped the benefits of my sacrifice." She looked over at the other Rose who was watching with guilty eyes. "But seeing you two now, me actually being here I...I want it too, but I see just how much you both are supposed to be together. I mean, I love you, I'm just like her," She pointed to the other Rose, who was trying to hide her embarrassment, having not yet brought up her and the Doctor's relationship with him yet. She almost did that one time the Doctor's human counterpart John Smith fell in love with the librarian Miss Tyler.

"I always will love you." The ganger continued, not noticing Rose's discomfort. "But I can't touch this. I don't _want_ to." Her eyes filled with tears. The real Rose looked at the Doctor with sympathetic eyes. After all, it was their fault. They had created her and forced her to go through all that pain.

Without another word the two of them came over and embraced the clone. After a few seconds Jack appeared behind them, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I guess this is fulfilling one of the Doctor's more sensual dreams."

"Well..." The Doctor shrugged.

"Oi!" The real Rose cried, slapping his cheek. The clone giggled through her tears as Donna rushed over and saved the Time Lord from any further harm.

"Got the arm of her mother she does." He muttered, rubbing the spot.

"900 years and you've never been slapped by somebody's mother?" The two Rose's quoted him in unison. Jack pounded the side of his head, as if to clear his ears out.

"Bad enough I have double-vision. Now I'm having double-hearing." He threw an arm around each of the Roses and was about to say another smart remark when the TARDIS began to shake and chilling cries of Daleks echoed all around them.

"Doctor! You will step forth or die!"

* * *

The Doctor, Jack and both Roses were helpless as the TARDIS with Donna inside was being torn apart by the raging flames. The first Rose could sense the Time Lord's desperation, and she walked up and grabbed his hand for support. The ganger leaned on to Jack and watched with terror filled eyes as he pulled her to him with one arm.

* * *

"You. Are. Bonkers!" Donna could barely believe it. There was another Doctor standing right in front of her!

"Why, what did I do?" The new Doctor buttoned his suit up.

"Is that what we do on this TARDIS then? First Rose and then you. Am I gonna have a clone as well?"

"Oh no, this is unique, well, I am. Rose's clone that was on purpose. But you and me, my hand just happened to have all that regeneration energy. You touched it and then WHAM! Shh!"

* * *

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, in the wind. Beware of the Big Bad Wolves. Double-vision will soon be multiplied!" Dalek Caan cackled insanely.

"Doctor, what does he mean?" The first Rose asked, unable to remove her eyes from the monster. He shook his head. He had no idea.

* * *

Friends and enemies alike could only watch in shock as the TARDIS materialized from what seemed like the fires of hell. The doors slowly opened and a man stepped out.

"Brilliant." Jack whispered, seeing who it was.

"What?" One of the Roses remarked. The man began to rush towards Davros, brandishing a strange weapon.

"Don't!" The Doctor cried as the creator of the Daleks shot him down.

"Doctor!" cried another from the TARDIS. It was Donna. She ran over to the gun and picked it up.

"Donna, get out of here!" The human Rose cried. But it was too late.

* * *

"And I got the best bit of the Doctor...his mind." No one could remove their eyes from Donna as she told the tale of how she became the DoctorDonna.

"So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane piped up.

"Three Doctors and Two Roses." The ganger said with wide eyes. Jack got an overwhelmed look on his face.

"Wait, are three of _my_ clones going to burst through the door next?"

"Wouldn't mind that." Donna said with a cheeky smile while the two Doctors looked ready to hurl.

* * *

There was a rare feeling of united joy inside the TARDIS. Five figures stood around the console of the TARDIS awaiting to be taught to fly it by the Doctor: Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack, Mickey and Rose's ganger. Four more stood off to the side: Donna, the Doctor's clone, the original Rose and Jackie. Both halves of the Metacrisis already knew how to fly the sentient ship and Rose had given her ganger a chance to do something she could only ever dream about.

"I've helped him fly a million times before." Rose said to her mother. She smiled as her ganger giggled with excitement as the Doctor stood beside her and guided and the rest of them.

"Let me look at you sweetheart." Jackie said, turning to see the daughter she had originally raised. Rose's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Mum, I-" She hadn't seen her mother in over three years, counting the year that never was.

"No dear, not another word. I know." Nevertheless when Jackie embraced her, Rose buried her face in her shoulder, whispering

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

When they had finally landed, the Doctor motioned at Sarah Jane and the two of them stepped outside. Rose leaned up against the console, contemplating and watching everybody. Specifically her clone and the Doctor's clone, who were currently staring at each other in wonder as if they couldn't believe what had happened, fingers intertwined. Rose grinned knowingly. Wasn't too hard to see where that was going to go.

"Come on, we should go too." Jack leaned over and grabbed Martha's hand and they headed out. Rose saw Mickey talking to Jackie. By the look on his face she figured he was leaving too. Maybe she'd get a chance to talk to him next time they came back to Earth.

Donna had just gotten off the phone when the Doctor came back in.

"One more trip?" Rose asked, smiling at him knowingly as she motioned to their clones, still staring at each other. The Doctor grinned back, nodding.

* * *

The Metacrisis and the Flesh stepped out first, still holding hands. Jackie followed them out, grinning as she saw the daughter she had taken care of for the last few years finally happy. Donna, Rose and the Doctor came out last.

"A universe just isn't complete with out the Doctor and Rose, isn't it?" The Doctor said. "And with the TARDIS too. Rose?" Rose threw a piece of coral that the Doctor had given her earlier, to her ganger, who caught it easily.

"Thanks." She grinned at her counterpart.

"As it should be." The Doctor finished. "But...that's not all. You two need each other."

"Well that's a given." The ganger replied.

"No, it's just...we saved the universe but at a cost. Him." He motioned to his clone. "He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide. He's dangerous. And you Rose," He said to the ganger. "You're still so full of anger and bitterness."

"You made me." She spat, proving the Doctor to be right. The Metacrisis placed a hand on her shoulder and her look turned remorseful.

"Exactly. You need each other now. Make each other better. Be the Doctor and Rose Tyler that you're supposed to be."

"I think we can do that." The Doctor's clone said, smiling.

"But it's better than that though." Donna interjected. "Rose, that's not all they're giving you. Tell her!" She said to the other half of the DoctorDonna. The clone Rose let go of his hand as he turned around to face her.

"I'm just like you. I've got the same memories, same thoughts as he does as you do with Rose. Except I've only got one heart."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm part human."

"And I'm all _modified flesh_." She held up her hand to demonstrate, a trace of bitterness still in her voice. It would take her a while to get over that.

"Yes," He said exasperatedly. "but I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life to live. We could live it...together."

"B-but how do I know I won't age? I'm not human after all."

"Oh, you will." The Doctor spoke up. "The flesh mimics human DNA as much as possible. You'll both grow old at the same time." The flesh Rose's face turned to a softer one.

"Well, in that case..." She grabbed the lapels of the Doctor in blue and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. The Metacrisis opened his eyes in shock, before recovering and kissing her back with just as much enthusiasm.

The real Rose grinned but then felt a pang in her heart, knowing she'd never done that with her Doctor without being possessed or on the brink of death, and probably never would.

_"But I wouldn't have it any other way."_ She concluded as she hugged her mother goodbye and followed the Doctor and Donna back inside the TARDIS.

The Rose ganger grinned against the clone Doctor's mouth as she watched the TARDIS disappear out of the corner of her eye, the wheezing sound fading around them both.

* * *

"Well, now that that's done, I thought we'd try the planet Felspoon. What do you think Rose?"

* * *

Wilf watched the mournful pair as they stared back at him from under the pouring rain.

"Every day. I'll think of you two. On her behalf." Donna had been the best friend they'd ever had, and now the part of her that knew them was gone forever.

The Doctor turned away and pulled Rose with him. She looked back at Wilf and mouthed "Thank you."

Linking his hand with hers, they walked back to the TARDIS together. Rose shut the door as the Doctor walked towards the console to set them in flight. She sighed sadly as she wrung the rainwater out of her hair. No more habitually teasing the Doctor, no more late girl nights, no more snarky remarks to the Doctor's every word...

"Rose?" She jerked out of her trance at the Doctor's voice laced with sorrow. She didn't think he'd be speaking for at least another hour. He did the same after Jenny was killed in front of him.

"Yeah?" She replied, coming up to stand next to him. She went to pull a lever on the console but the Doctor shook his head, instead pointing to a button on her right. She pressed it and frowned. She still needed more lessons.

"I...I don't know if I could have made it through all this without you." Rose turned him around and hugged him.

"I'll miss her too." She whispered in his ear. The Doctor shuddered in her grasp, pulling her closer to himself.

* * *

A while later Rose came back out to the console room, freshly showered and with a few hours sleep, changing out of her wet clothes and into a gray top with a short black skirt and purple leggings. She felt a lot better than she had earlier. Sure, she would always miss Donna, but that was the life traveling with a Time Lord, which she had accepted. And speaking of Time Lords...

"You didn't change?" Rose asked incredulously, seeing him in the same, previously wet and wrinkled brown suit.

"My blue suit is gone." He replied with a mock frown on his face. "He took it, remember?"

"Yeah, but the TARDIS can just make you a new one, can't she?" She strode over and stood next to him.

"Didn't want to give you a fright." He retorted. "You might have thought my clone and I got mixed up."

"You _are _my Doctor right?" She asked with a grin. The Doctor puffed out his chest.

"See for yourself." She placed her hands on his chest and was rewarded by the four beats of his two hearts. She lowered her hands and smiled.

"So, where to next?"

"Well, we can go anywhere, any when." Rose watched him as he continued to talk, at the same time preparing the TARDIS for a destination. She looked at his lips and her heart sank. True, she wouldn't trade places with her clone, but she couldn't help but imagine what it must have felt like to kiss the Doctor, to have him love her in return. Obviously her Doctor had a real fondness for her, maybe even the same feelings as his clone, but was the barrier between their species too vast? She hadn't had the courage to ask him yet. Their friendship was too important to her, and she wasn't about to risk that, not for anything.

She stopped as she realised the Doctor had stopped talking, instead staring at her with a wistful look on his face that seemed to match her own.

"What?" She inquired. In a second he was by her side. Without replying he gingerly reached over and put a hand on her chin. Slowly pulling his lips to hers, Rose's eyebrows shot up as their lips touched. Their kiss started out small and delicate, but quickly turned into something more deep, forceful and hungry. Rose shuddered as he pushed her up against the console. Her fingers found her way up to his hair and ran through them. The Doctor groaned as her tongue did extraordinary things in his mouth.

But it couldn't last forever, and they soon pulled apart, breathing heavily from lack of air and nervousness, even with the Doctor's advanced respiratory system.

"Brilliant." He whispered.

"W-what was that for?" Rose asked, a completely dazed look on her face. The Doctor's face was flushed as he explained.

"Well, I kept imagining what my clone must have felt like kissing your ganger. I wanted to try it out for myself."

"And...did you like it?" She was almost afraid to ask. The Doctor leaned forward so that their noses were barely touching.

"Absolutely." he whispered. "Will definitely have to practice it more." Rose couldn't keep the ecstatic smile off her face as he kissed her again. It felt like her life couldn't possibly get any better. The Doctor suddenly released her and his face lit up in inspiration.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?" She replied, still a little bewildered.

"Where to go!" He jumped forward and set the TARDIS in flight.

"Where, where are we going?" The Doctor looked at her and laughed gleefully.

"Christmas!"

_If we give it just one more try,  
Maybe we could stop this goodbye.  
Through all the fire and rain,  
Somehow somewhere,  
I know through all this pain...  
Somehow somewhere love remains.  
So baby just breathe in, breathe out.  
I never wanted to give up this fight.  
What if we give it baby one more try?  
Let's try, this time."_

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it :) Again the song is _Somewhere Love Remains_ by Lady Antebellum. Hope you didn't mind that I didn't run through the entire series 4 finale, I figured the parts I skipped would pretty much be the same, so I touched on the important parts only.  
**

**Thanks! ~BADWOLF~**


End file.
